Miss Mibble
History Around 40 years ago, Miss Mibble first made an apperance at the annual Wind Appreciation Society. She was invited to talk about her gifts of Wind by J.R.Trump the third Presedent of the society. Before this time she was mainly known as "the quiet one" or "the weird one", but with these sacred roles came a lot of burden for the young protegy (being windy does have its downsides ya know!). Before appearing at the WAS, Miss Mibbles past is sketchy; information being clawed together from relevent sources, mainly her autobiography published in 1965 "Mibble like you Mean it!". According to her book she was born and raised in a quiet little town with orange trees and snow. Her valued advice "never eat yellow snow" is now a commonly used by mothers to their young mangoes. After her 6th birthday her parents bundled her off to Madame Buscels boarding school for Girls in a neighboring galaxy. There she discovered her miraculous gifts over most elements (She never quite got the hang of controling the earth element). The School trained her as a warrior and schooled her in the art of dueling and craftsmanship (she makes pwetty swords XD). Therefore when Miss Mibble left Madame Buscels she had no trouble finding work aboard the Gemini, a revolutionary new ship traveling across many galaxies, forming bonds with other nations. The next few years become rather vague in her history as the manuscript of her book was eaten by her pet platipus. It is suspected that she had a love affair with Ringo Starr, the octopus. According to the history books, it was as she was traveling that she became aquainted with the captain of the search party looking for survivors of the Sarandan's cull. Miss Mibble decided to join the party and was quickly appointed Co-Captain, as her work with Gemini proved extraordinary. After finding few survivors of the Sarandan's cull, the party were about to head home when they discovered a human and an iguana, begging for a ride. Took a bit of time pursuading the captain, but the strandee was finaly alowed on board and they set sail for home. The strandee, Allestian, and Miss Mibble became good friends and the two caused much mischief on board (between shifts of course) Dropping Allestian at the Time Agency the ship continued on its voyage home. Unfortunatly, due to dodgy workmanship the Search Party was unable to arrive home and made a crash landing on a near by planet. Miss Mibble resigned from her post and went in search of adventure finding it in another Time Agency. After being offered a job immediatly, she began training as a doctor and species nurse. She excelled in her field and was awarded a choccy biscuit. Description With exceptional height, blue eyes and red hair, Miss Mibble could have been a beauty if she wasnt boardering on excessivly cuddly. She has a scar on her right arm from an Aeurlo Attack. Miss Mibble always wears an array of jewellry:- - eight earrings - Nose Stud (Actually a piece of glass speared her nose in an explosion, she liked it so she replaced the glass shard with a diamante stud) - Tongue Stud - Three Bracelets (One for each of her elemental skills) - An Ankelet - A Ring Can you tell she likes jewellry? No, neither could I... Joining the Cantina It is still a mystery when, where or how Mibble came across the Cantina, but her presence there is recorded in the Gateworld archives. Mischief and Mayhem Too Much to Mention